


R is for Rat

by sodun



Series: Rarl A to Z [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Living Together, M/M, its cute i swear, married, ron is afraid of a rat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodun/pseuds/sodun
Summary: Ron is afraid of rodents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a lil domestic rarl for u all
> 
> on an unrelated note im so mad abt carnid ! i do not like enid i would rather him date gregory ((((jus my opinion dont get mad ok))))
> 
> theres only 8 parts of this left wowie ! im considering starting a sideblog on tumblr when this is done so u all can send me prompts through there
> 
> if you have any suggestions for the following letters lemme know will give you credit: U, V, Y, Z
> 
> Part 18/26 of the Rarl A to Z series.

In the Anderson residence, it was sort of an unspoken agreement that Ron was the man of the house.

It wasn't that Carl _couldn't_ , it was just that he _wouldn't_ , really. Both of them had jobs, so it wasn't just Carl being lazy. He just didn't want to be the one who fixed leaking taps, or holes in the wall, or took care of spiders. So Ron did all that type of stuff, and Carl did housewife stuff, like cooking and cleaning and decorating and things. It worked well for them. They divided up the responsibilities, and it kept them happy. 

However, one night, Ron got up in the middle of the night. It was just moments after Carl rolled over and was met with nothing but still-warm sheets when he heard a shriek coming from somewhere else in the house. He shot up, the blanket pooling around his waist as Ron's silhouette appeared in the doorway.

"Dude, there's a fucking _rat_ in the bathroom!" 

Carl groaned, flopping back down onto the bed. "Fuck, Ron, I thought there was an actual problem. Trap it and put it outside."

Ron sighed, flicking on the light and crossing the room in long strides. "Baby, I-I can't. I need you to do it." He said quietly, placing a hand on Carl's shoulder.

"Why not? It's a rat, Ron," Carl chuckled, turning over to face his husband.

"I'm scared," Ron admitted under his breath, "I can do bugs and reptiles, but fuck rodents, man."

Biting his lip, Carl cocked an eyebrow at Ron. His husband, afraid of rodents? A small bubble of laughter escaped Carl, earning a pout from the older man.

"Stop laughing!" Ron whined, gently shoving Carl's shoulder. 

"Sorry, sorry, Jesus Christ, get back into bed, I'll take care of it," Carl chuckled, shaking his head as he pushed the blanket aside and got out the bed. 

Pulling on a random sweater, Carl stretched his muscles before heading out into the hallway. "I so did not sign up for this," he muttered as he stumbled toward the bathroom, a loud yawn bellowing out of him. He pushed open the bathroom door with one hand, the light still on from when Ron was in there. Narrowing his eyes, he scanned the small room for the little creature. It was sitting beside the toilet, and it appeared to be sleeping. With a soft sigh, he opened the cabinet under the sink, pulling out a plastic storage bin. He pulled off the lid and carefully placed all of the contents on the counter, doing his best not to wake the rat.

"'m gonna call you Jerry, like in Tom and Jerry. I guess that makes Ron Tom, huh?" Carl whispered, getting onto his hands and knees and slowly crawling towards the animal. "I'm gonna take you outside where you belong. Sound good?"

With that, Carl placed the plastic container over the sleeping rodent. It didn't wake up, not until he slid the lid of the container underneath it's sleeping body. The creature scurried up the lid as Carl clicked it into place, sealing the container. "Okay, let's go little guy," He mumbled, standing up and leaving the bathroom.

Once downstairs, Carl flung open the front door, stepping outside and squatting down at the bottom of the front steps. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Jerry. As much as I've enjoyed your company, Ron sure hasn't, so don't come back." As soon as Carl pulled the base of the bin off of the lid, the rat rushed away from him, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

"Bye, Jerry," Carl sighed, going back inside and locking the front door.

When he returned to the bedroom, the light was off again, but Ron was on his phone in the bed. 

"He was pretty nice, you know," Carl commented, tugging off the sweater and slipping back under the covers.

"Sure," Ron chuckled, locking his phone and returning it to the bedside table. 

"I think you should be the little spoon now," Carl teased as his husband wrapped an arm around his middle.

"Shut up," sighed Ron, pulling Carl against him. 

"Night, Ronnie. Wake me up before ten and I'm not touching your dick for a week."

"Wow, that's harsh," Ron chuckled sleepily, pressing his face against Carl's shoulder, "I love you."

"Love you too, Tom."


End file.
